


Blood Turn

by VivaLaFredW (powerstroke95)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerstroke95/pseuds/VivaLaFredW
Summary: Hermione must make the choice of losing only her parents or gambling everything that makes her Hermione Granger.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Comments: 13
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anything you may recognize in this story belongs to JK Rowling and is only the fuel to my imagination. I'm not the best at updating but I wont be abandoning any of my stories. I will always come back to them when inspiration finally comes to visit. Reviews always help fuel my motivation. Good or Bad they let me know if I am going in the right direction.

Hermione sat up in her room debating her options with herself. Her parents were downstairs, her mother making their afternoon tea while her father sang an old Ramones song to her. Somehow the clueless peace they lived was feeding to her agitation. All the happy noises floating up the stairs only serving to remind her how separate their lives truly were now. She never thought she would be in a position like this one, never thought she would entertain the idea of abandoning Harry when he needed her the most. Are you truly abandoning him if this gives him a better life, so many a better life. You will still be fighting the good fight. It all felt too much as though she was trying to convince herself,it made her uneasy. 

She could either obliviate her parents when they called her down for tea and catch the night bus to the Burrow, meeting up with Harry and Ron as planned or she could gamble it all on a long shot. She never was one for a gamble, always preferring to have everything planned out. Back up option upon back up plan until it was guaranteed to work in the end. This had to be the most illogical thing she had ever done. Her head started to feel a buzz and her blood rushed through her veins so fast she could feel it clearly. Something about this plan made her heart race and something glow inside her. Making her feel warmth and comfort. It was absolutely absurd. 

Either way there would be no looking back. If she went through with the obliviation there was no chance of a reversal, she couldn't even pretend just to comfort herself. However if she did this they would never know who she was, that they should have a daughter, not even a hollow feeling that something was missing. The obliviation would at least leave that behind, a strong feeling they wouldn't quite be able to put their finger on. Just like that niggling doubt of whether you locked the house when you left for the market. 

Stealing her resolve Hermione stood from her bed and walked to her mirror in the corner of her room. She looked absolutely ridiculous in the clothes she purchased at a second hand downtown. The hot pants were a glaring shade of neon pink. At least the Sex Pistols t-shirt is familiar. She had taken it from her mom's closet while she was away at work. She made sure to go through old albums to find things as authentic as she could, not some modern interpretation of the 1970s style. Grabbing her new cross body brown leather bag from the bed she prepared to apparate. 

She took one final look around before pulling the device out from the collar of her shirt. She had been working on this problem for a while now, almost two years to be exact. Dumbledore refused to accept the return of her time-turner at the end of third year, stating in only his typical riddles that there might come a day when she would need it more than the ministry. She truly did miss him, they had the same driving need for an abundance of contingency plans. It shouldn't have taken so long to rework the charms really but she couldn't just ask anyone for help. The magic was considered dark after all and even if she was willing to wander any road necessary to achieving their victory the same couldn't be said of anyone. Sirius black would have been the only Order member she felt comfortable approaching about the subject however she didn't even think of the plan until after his death. Seeing how much his fall through the veil impacted not only Harry but Lupin made her think of it in the first place. She hoped to offer some comfort to them with the possibility of making everything right again. The longer she thought on it the more she realised their morals would get in the way. 

Slicing open her palm with her wand she wrapped her hand fully around the turner. It needed to be liberally coated in her sacrifice, insured she was prepared to give up everything, everyone, just to use it's services. Not unlike the magic that makes a wand choose it's wizard the turner had to know she was worthy of it's help. Stilling her heart under controls and her hands she clasped the device between her two hands using only her index finger and thumb. Carefully counting out twenty turns of the dial she closed her eyes upon finish and waited for the vertigo to subside. 

Hermione opened her eyes and checked her surroundings to ensure she only traveled through time and not to an unknown location. It was a risk she had no choice but to take. It wasn't as if she could waltz into the ministry before she left and ask an unspeakable what the chances were of remaining in the same spot throughout her little trek through time. Breathing a sigh of relief Hermione raced across the street as fast as she could manage without drawing unwanted attention to herself. Without making eye contact with any of the patrons she made her way to the back and through the entrance to Diagon Alley. It was almost uncomfortable how little had changed here throughout the twenty years that would pass between now and when she had left everything in her life behind. The only difference truly was the awful fashion everyone seemed to be sporting. It was like being in a bizarre dream where the Minister declared everyone must dress in costume regalia for a day. 

Get it together Granger. Now is definitely not the time for your time travelling whiplash. Attempting to stand with an air of indifference and belonging she started her trip up the alley. First stop was Gringotts Bank. She had converted all her muggle currency and emptied her vault before the start of her sixth year. The distrust for the ministry was already setting in, all the signs of Voldemort working to take over there for anyone with half a brain to see. She might have plenty of galleons on her but it wouldn't do to continue carrying so much on her person, undetectable extension charm or not, it would only take one character with morals as low as Mondungus to lose it all. 

"Excuse me sir, I need to open a new account. Preferably not on too high of a level. I'm aware as a new account it's not typical but it is quite a lot of money you see." Goblins always have her chills. It just seems so unnatural to go from the muggle world to looking one of the creatures in the face. There was no way she could be anything other than perfectly polite to them, it didn't take much to get on their bad side. That being said this particular goblin didn't look impressed with her manners, if anything he looked positively bored when he finally lifted his eyes from his ledger. The hair on the back of her neck stood up as he racked her from head to toe with an assessing eye, clearly doubting the sum total of her funds once seeing her muggle attire. 

Sounding loath to speak with her he only uttered one word with a raised brow, "Name?" 

"Oh right, Hermione Granger. I'm not sure what forms will need to be filled out but if you would be kind enough to collect them I can get started."

Rolling his eyes at her with a look of contempt he continued in his same tone of voice, "There will be no papers. Simply hand me your wand girl and it will all be sorted."

He stood from his stool once her wand was in hand and motioned for her to follow. Once inside a cart he put on a sneer worthy of Molfoy before descending far faster than was customary. She didn't get down as far as she would have liked however if she was being honest with herself it was deeper than she expected. At least it requires the goblins magical signature instead of a simple old key. Taking a step instead she pulled her bag to her front and reached in to her shoulder. It took long enough for her to start blushing of embarrassment before she felt the velvet bag under her fingers. Pulling out the small coin purse she turned to see the goblin raising an unimpressed brow, clearly scolding himself for bringing so far below the ground floor. 

Feeling her own smirk slip in place she put on her most innocent tone of voice, the one she always used when talking to her dad or Mr. Weasley, "Is it customary for you to organize the money in the vault for me or will I be expected to divide and count it myself?" 

"I'm sure I will be able to handle it in short order Ms. Granger." That droll tone was exactly what she was hoping for. Knowing that setting the goblin up but unable to help herself after being slighted so many times, Hermione upended the velvet bag. Coin after coin fell from the bag. The extension charm worked perfectly. 

"Perfect. Just take me to the ground floor and owl me with the total when you're done. I'm not sure where I'm going to land yet but the owl will find me I'm confident." Smiling sweetly she exited the vault and got back into the cart. Now step two. Find a new home for yourself before you start your massive mental break.


	2. 2

The Leaky was going to be the best bet for getting a bed without too many questions while still avoiding the more grey if not flat black areas of the wizarding world. First she had to make a stop at Eeylops to send an owl to Dumbledore. Hermione had to get into Hogwarts and even she wasn't clever enough to make that happen without him being suspicious. She might as well tell him what she could of her situation while implying it wasn't her that sent herself back in time. An accident maybe? Oh better envite McGonagall as well. She'll at least be another set of eyes on the old man's scheming. As much as she looked up to Dumbledore and the amount of knowledge he held she had no doubt as to his tactics. Dumbledore would do whatever it took to win this war and put the spotlight on "the greater good". 

She was here to change things, make this war take the turns she wanted and nothing was going to stop her. Dumbledore was too much of an unknown. It could go one of two ways if he knew she was as knowledgeable about Voldemort as she was. Either he would milk all her knowledge and try to run the game or he would tell her meddling with time was unthinkable. She didn't really like either option. He wasn't exactly winning the war where she came from and the first was merely put on stand-by at best. That wasn't even something he could take credit for. 

Once the owl was on his way she made straight for the Leaky. It was comforting to see Tom working behind the bar polishing glasses the same as he would be in 20 years time. Some things are never meant to change. You just have to find the small comforts. Self imposed pep talk in mind Hermione straightened her spine and made her way to the bar. 

"Hello, I'll be needing a room until I can find a flat for rent. I just got into town. Is anything available?"

"You've come to the right place love. I can start you off for three days and see what you need from there. You're galleons are due at checkout and your meals are extra if you want 'em. Second floor up third on your right." Tom handed over her key with a kind smile and a hint of intrigue in his eyes. The best thing about Tom though, even if he was curious he would never ask. She took her key with a quiet "thank you" and a polite smile. 

She made quick work of getting to her room and warding the door behind her. After setting her crossbody on the slightly dusty bed she waved her wand and watched as all her clothes hung themselves in the armoire. Her window gave a perfect view of Diagon Alley. At least she would know if something were to happen. The disappearances had just started back home and she didn't want to take any chances of anything being swept under the rug before she noticed. The first war started long before the reports came out in the Prophet, not unlike it did in 1991. Voldemort was working on coming back without anyone taking any notice. Harry could attest to that, Hermione and Ron as well seeing as how they always managed to get into the thick of it right beside him.

This was going to prove to be a tragically long summer if all she did was sit around and wait. Even with the plans she still had to carry out she wasn't sure if she could keep busy for two months before school was back in session. She had brewed enough polyjuice before she left to last maybe 6 hours. She would have to sneak some hair off a muggle in London. Her goal was to buy several books on dark magic from Flourish and Blotts. While she still held onto Dumbledore texts on Horcruxes she hoped to find more to help broaden her research. She didn't fully trust Dumbledore had given them all the information available, sure he had only provided what he thought would be the best course of action. 

Deciding she was too tired to deal with anything else for today she waved her wand to clear the bed of dust. Watching as it all spiraled off the bed into a tornado and flew out of the now open window. One more flick of her wand shut the winder and a wave of her hand dimmed the sconces along the wall. Crawling into bed Hermione closed her eyes and willed sleep to come before her mind could go into overdrive.

Hermione awoke to a tapping on her window. Throwing open the drapes she saw two owls waiting to be let in, one looking far more ruffled than the other. After taking the letter from each she had to give the owls an apologetic look, "I'm sorry fellas but I didn't buy any treats at Eeylops. It completely slipped my mind." After they shot her a glare they flew back out the window, ready to return to whoever they came from. 

The first letter was from Gringotts informing her of her vault total. It was more than enough to see her through the next five years with comfort. While it was a relief to see a firm number on paper it wasn't anything she didn't already know really. The second letter is what set her heart rate through the roof. She would recognize that slanted writing and emerald ink anywhere. Dumbledore had received her letter and thought it was worth a response. Being careful to break the seal without ripping the scroll she slowly unrolled it, doing her best to level her breathing. This letter was imperative, she had to get into Hogwarts or her entire plan would unravel. 

Hermione,

I have received your letter and must say you have me intrigued. I will not let you in Hogwarts and if what you have to say is as important to keep secret as you say it is I would feel uncomfortable meeting in public. If you would meet me in Grodric's Hollow later today at noon I will take you someplace where we can have a real conversation.

A.P.W.B.D

A glance at her watch showed Hermione had overslept. It was already a little after eleven and she was still dressed in yesterday's clothes. A scourgify would have to do to dispel the stagnant smell hanging on her and her clothes and a quick mouth freshening charm was probably necessary. Opening a drawer in the armoire Hermione pulled out a pair of denim hot pants, a t-shirt with The Clash across the front, and some white Chuck's. Waving her wand to take down her wards Hermione left her room and made sure the wards were put back on her room before making her way downstairs to find Tom. 

Of course he was just behind the bar. It might as well be his permanent resting place with as much of his life he spends there. "Hello, I never did catch your name. I have to meet a friend in Grodric's Hollow. Seeing as I've never been, I need to floo. What is the best destination to ask for?"

"St. Jerome's Church would be what you're looking for love. The name is Tom. Just come find me if you need anything, I don't go far." 

"Thank you Tom. I will keep that in mind." Smiling politely and giving a small wave Hermione made her way to the fireplace in the back of the Inn. Taking a pinch of the powder off the mantle she threw it in the flames and stated her destination loud and clear. Floo travel wasn't her favorite. She would never get used to the disruption of her equilibrium it brought with it. Taking deep breaths with her eyes closed she counted to 10 before stepping out of the fireplace. A pass of her wand rid her clothes of the ash from her travel, checking her watch Hermione found it to be ten till. 

Walking down the center isle of the pews Hermione made for the big oak doors leading to the square. Stepping into the sunlight it wasn't hard to find Dumbledore. He stood in front of the church in the most insured teal robes Hermione had ever laid her eyes on. His matching pointed shoes were peeking out under the hem. 

"Ah, Hermione I presume? May I?", The twinkle was present in Dumbledore's eyes as he held his arm out in her direction. "I'm afraid I might have fibbed as to our final destination for today."

She couldn't quite hold back the eye roll at his normal silly games. She would find out where they were going soon enough. Was it truly so hard to simply let her make her own way there. Taking his arm Hermione immediately felt the pull of apparition behind her navel and the sucking void of travel. Looking up at the mansion there really is no other word for it in front of her, she didn't feel any sense of recognition. 

"Welcome to Potter Manor Ms. Granger."


	3. 3

Shite. 

This was not a part of the plan. Sure Hermione expected to meet the Marauders eventually, the whole reason to introduce herself to Dumbledore is to get into Hogwarts in the first place. This all seemed a little too soon though. Hermione just was not ready for this. Everyone living in this home was a ghost for her. Even having only met Sirius she knew who everyone else was. These people are the very reason Hermione came back. She had to get Harry his family back and save Remus and Sirius from those 12 years of hell. Remus even more if she was honest with herself. He was the only Marauder standing where she's from. The empty look in his eyes was one of the saddest things she's ever had to look at. She almost couldn't make eye contact with him during conversations by time she came back. Hermione was determined to change that. 

Maybe they wouldn't even be home. It could just be the elder Potters. If ever there was a time for luck to be on her side it was now. She wasn't entirely sure what she would do if she had to face a Harry look alike. 

Taking a deep breath and looking to Dumbledore out the side of her eye she tried to sound as aloof as possible, "after you sir, I'm afraid I would be an unknown face in this time of trouble."

Professor Dumbledore led the way up the gravel walk and gently let the large bronze lion head knocker fall against the dark wooden door. Trying not to fidget in impatience Hermione started to look at the grounds to her back. They were as expansive as the Manor appeared to be. Lush green grass with patches of chamomile spread as far as her eyes could see. When the breeze shifted in her direction it brought the scent of soothing chamomile with it. This would be the perfect lawn to stretch a blanket onto and read until the sun sunk too low to make out the text. 

Hearing the door open and expecting a house elf Hermione turned to come face to crotch with black distressed denim. Slowly moving her eyes up the form she felt her heart rate slow as her heart sank to her stomach. Between the denims and the bright pink Sex Pistols t-shirt she already knew the face she would come to meet in the end. However she could never prepare herself for what was before her. Sirius Black was devastation given form. No one had a right to be that beautiful. Without war, loss, and Askaban to grace his features he looked like a completely different man and let's be honest, he was nothing to laugh at after all three came into his life. 

A smirk came to his mouth as a single eyebrow raised in question. He was clearly used to the dumbstruck look and once over from witches. Hermione couldn't hold back her eye roll or irritation upon realising he thought she was struck silent from his looks and not because he was a ghost given life. Even if it was a beautiful life that wasn't entirely the point. 

Opening her mouth without thinking only one sentence came to mind, "The only roads are cul-de-sacs."

Feeling her face heat upon realisation of her words Hermione had to break eye contact. She turned to look expectantly at Dumbledore and raised her brow as if in question. The professor cleared his throat while staring at Sirius. "Right then Mr. Black, Fleamont and Euphemia are expecting me and my guest."

"Uh, yeah okay, they're in Fleamonts study. They said to send you back. You know where it is Professor." Sirius was still looking at her completely baffled. She supposed it wouldn't make any sense to him at all what she had just said. He probably didn't even know what a cul-de-sac was. The thought made Hermione giggle before she could completely control it. The sound seemed to pull Sirius back to himself as his smirk came back. 

With another eye roll at his expense Hermione moved forward to follow Dumbledore into the entry. Looking over her shoulder at Sirius one more time before they disappeared into the house. "Thanks Sirius!" Hermione froze for half a second after becoming aware of what she said. He never introduced himself to her and Dumbledore had only called him Mr. Black. If things kept going this way she would have to avoid him forever. 

As she forced herself to keep walking behind the Professor she missed the calculating look on Sirius' face and his whispered "Anytime."

Dumbledore led her down a long well lit hallway to a light oak door on the far left. As soon as he reached the door it opened on its own to admit them into a circular room with a large desk in the center and four plush armchairs facing each other. Two people who Hermione assumed to be Mr. and Mrs. Potter stood upon their entrance to the room. 

As they retook their seats Hermione started to panic. "Sir I thought we would be meeting alone. I was sure I conveyed the need for secrecy where my situation is concerned in my letter quite adamantly."

The infuriating twinkle was back in the man's eyes as he stared her down. "I'm afraid Miss Granger that given the times I am not inclined to take demands from strangers. We will either discuss what you wish in the company of my choosing or not at all. While I find myself curious I am sure I can find a distraction if you wish to leave."

"Very well then sir," she managed to bite out through her teeth," as you wish. I will just be blunt then shall I. My name is Hermione Granger, I am a muggle born witch born to Oliver and Jean Granger on September 19, 1979. I should be starting my seventh year of Hogwarts and would like to see that through despite my current circumstances."

Hermione would have given the contents of her new Gringotts vault for a picture of the room by time her statement came to a close. She might have been slightly petty in her delivery but it was worth it. Never had she seen such a look on Dumbledore's face.


	4. 4

Hermione sunk herself into the armchair at her back with as much grace as she could muster. This day had already taken more out of her than she would like to admit. She had forgotten how exhausting dealing with Dumbledore could be. It was as if he enjoyed making things harder on others than they strictly needed to be. Watching as the Professor tried to recenter himself Hermione had to hold back a smirk. She kept up a constant stream in her head to remain polite. As loathe as she was to admit it she still needed the Professor. Going to Hogwarts would cement her as a citizen to Wizarding Britain in this timeline. Without those records and her NEWTS she was just a ghost, no one really.

Once Dumbledore had settled himself into his chair he scratched his throat and regained eye contact, “ I feel we may need a bit more of an explanation Miss Granger. As you may be aware, meddling with time magic is no small matter.”

“Yes Professor, I do know all of the rules. You personally applied for me to have access to a time turner in my third year in order for me to handle my class load. I took every course available, you see. I must admit though, this is far further back than I have ever gone before. I was regulated to no more than 5 hours with my previous time piece.”

“What exactly are your intentions in this time Miss Granger?” The Professor sounded as if he couldn’t care less what her answer would be. The slight tick below his left eye gave away the gravity of the question. 

“ I intend to get my NEWTS Professor.”

This seemed to be an acceptable answer. Hermione figured it might be better to not bring up the war herself. Dumbledore will most likely bring it up at some point and if he didn’t that said something all in itself. She would have to earn his trust, she knew. She had her occlumency shields up before flooing to St. Jerome’s church but had felt the push of his legilimency. It probably only made him more suspicious but there was nothing that would make Hermione let him into her mind.It was her best asset and it was hers alone.

"Where are you staying for now Miss Granger? Do you need a place to live as well as admittance to the school?" Dumbledore looked far calmer than he had at the beginning of the conversation. Hermione would say he looked genial if she didn't know him any better. The man would most likely always be suspicious of her. 

" I am at the Leaky with Tom for now. I plan on finding a place to stay though. I don't particularly want to reside at the inn forever, no matter how kind Tom is."

"Nonsense." Mrs. Potter inserted herself into the conversation. Hermione had almost forgot of the other two people in the room. "We already have two young boys Hogwarts age living here. Merlin knows it might as well be four. One more won't hurt and I'll hear no argument. You may be of age but you still need some looking after while you adjust."

Mrs. Potter had fixed her with a look that spoke of no further discussion. Until that moment Hermione had forgotten the research she had done into Harry's ancestors. Looking at her now there was no mistaking this woman was a Black. With only a downward tilt to her chin Hermione acquiesced. 

"Now that it has been settled, let's introduce you to the boys. They are a right handful but I have no doubt you will handle yourself just fine Hermione." Mrs. Potter's eyes turned soft at the statement. It was clear no matter how she described the marauders, she adored them. 

Mrs. Potter turned to Dumbledore and the light in her eyes turned to cold steel. " As always you are welcome in our home Albus but I hardly think the girl needs you hovering. Fleamont and I have it well in hand."

"Of course Euphemia, owl me anytime and expect another Hogwarts letter for Hermione here soon. Just owl me what courses you are interested in Miss Granger." With one more calculating look thrown her way Dumbledore stood and exited the room. 

Fleamont stood as well and looked to Hermione expectantly, "Well love, lets me the boys. They'll be at Hogwarts with you, same year and everything."

As Hermione moved to follow Mr. Potter further into the house her anxiety came back full force. In the course of her conversation with the Professor she hadn't let her new situation fully register. She would now be living with two of her past ghosts. She hadn't thought she would see them too regularly outside of Hogwarts. She should have months yet until having to come face to face with Harry's father. Yet here she was now, following his grandparents through his ancestral home to meet his father and teenage Godfather. 

She felt heat flood her face as her earlier embarrassment came back to her. Not only had she made a complete fool of herself upon first seeing the younger Sirius Black she had then called him by name without an introduction. Sirius wasn't the kind of man to just let things go and she was sure he was no different at 17 than he was at 37. This was already looking to be a long and uncomfortable summer. She would have to constantly watch what she said and did around not just the boys but all the Potter's. She knew more about these people than any passing stranger would. Even if they believed she had gone to school with them all this time, she wouldn't know even half of what she did now. Between the map, their silly little nicknames and their meaning behind them and Remus' "furry little problem", there were too many mistakes to make


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I have waiting to be posted. From here on out it will be sporadic updates but hopefully it wont be too long of a gap inbetween.

Maybe it would be easier to let them know now. If she just got the whole “Oh by the way, I’m a time traveling witch who is here to save all of you and my best friend who happens to be your son, James.” thing out of the way it would diminish some of the stress. She was bound to make a mistake and slip up at some point. At least if she told them the truth from the beginning it would save her from negative suspicion later on. Mind officially made up she simply needed to find the right time and the right words to make this believable.   
“Mr. and Mrs. Potter, before we meet the boys I would like to run something by you.” Hermione slowed her walk to a stop and tried to get a grip in her nerves before making eye contact with Mrs. Potter. As nice as Mr. Potter appeared to be, it was clear Euphemia ran the house. This entire plan was contingent on her approval of evolving her “sons”. “ I have a confession to make to the two of you. In the future I am more than passingly familiar with Remus and Sirius, as well as their time spent at Hogwarts. I will confess I am also intimately familiar with your family and your history. Your future grandson was my best friend in my time. I’m afraid it will be clear at some point that I am more than meets the eye to the boys. Sirius in particular with his suspicious nature and Remus with his more.. Natural, shall we say, instincts.” 

She took some time to let that information settle into the minds before deciding to continue. “ I understand if you both wish to keep them out of any danger and the coming war for as long as possible, however I can assure you they will play a more than passingly intimate role within it. With all of these things being true I think it would be far simpler to explain my entire situation with them now than to try to pass myself off as a stranger. I will not be born as myself again, that I can promise, so it seems to be my most simple course of action.”

Mrs. Potter held herself with calm poise throughout Hermione admittedly rambling explanation. How the woman could be so well put together in the middle of one of Hermione’s most stressful experiences would always be a mystery to her. “ Well Hermione dear, I will leave that up to you. This is a situation I could never foresee nore entirely understand. I am sure you are more aware of the consequences than I could hope to be by the time we reach the end of the hall to meet the boys. In the instance you have not only more experience than me but more information about everything and everyone involved I am sure.” The knowing look in Mrs. Potter’s eyes was enough to make Hermione think the woman was more than passingly suspicious of how Hermione came to be here in their time. “ The real question is would you like for Fleamont and I to stay with you while you tell them your story?”

Letting out a breath she hadn’t realised she was holding Hermione let a small smile take over her face. “Thank you for the offer Mrs. Potter but I think I would like to try alone. Maybe don’t wander too far though? Just in case, you know.” She let her nerves show for a moment to add weight to her request. She never could tell how Sirius might respond to stress. 

“We will be right across the hall dear, not to worry.” With that statement Euphemia turned on her heel and continued on their original path. 

“Before we leave, are either of you aware of why Professor McGonagoll wasn’t in this meeting? I asked for her specifically but was rather wary of asking the Headmaster himself as to her lack of presence.” Hermione didn’t want to look too hopeful but she did miss Minerva. She introduced Hermione to the wizarding world after all and she always seemed to side with her whenever an issue arose. It might be different in this time though, without Minerva having any idea who she actually was. She didn’t have six years of friendship to work with here. She would have to start from scratch.

Euphemia gave Hermione an apologetic look, “ I’m afraid not dear, we were just asked to let Dumbledore use the manor to host a meeting of discretion. Now let us go meet the boys so we can get your things from the Leaky and get you settled.”

At the far end of the hall Euphemia turned towards a door to the right and paused before resting her hand on the handle and pressing to release the latch. Inside was one of the most comforting rooms Hermione had ever had the pleasure of entering. There was a large stone fireplace perfect to floo from, surrounded by plush armchairs and a chess set in the middle of a game. All of the Marauders were spread throughout the room lounging inelegantly on various pieces of furniture. At the sound of the door they all turned toward their entrance, waiting with poorly concealed impatience for an explanation about who Hermione was and what she was doing in their house. Showing up with Dumbledore of all people. 

Hermione couldn’t help but fidget with all of their attention focused on her at once, “Hello”, clearing her throat when she realised it came out as little more than a whisper Hermione gathered her Gryffindor bravado. “ My name is Hermione, I am going to be staying here with you all for a while if it’s okay?”

Perking up similar to his animagus counterpart Sirius gave her another devastating smirk before opening his mouth, “ of course kitten. You can crawl in with me if your bed feels too big.” His wink was accompanied by another eye roll from Hermione.

Rising one eye brow in challenge Hermione didn’t even think before she spoke her retort, “No thanks, I prefer one without the flees.” Freezing up for a moment she was faced with a cold reminder of why she had decided to share her story in the first place. 

Boisterous and familiar laughter met her ears. Hermione turned to Remus in order to share a conspiratorial wink before sauntering into the room and plopping herself into a chair with all the brevaudo she could muster. “ Are you ready for the most surreal story of your young lives boys?”

Euphemia’s tinkling laugh followed the older Potter’s out of the room before the lock clicked shut. The sound resonated throughout the room as the Marauders simply stared open mouthed at Hermione, clearly not used to people being so comfortable and familiar with them as a group. She would admit they were quite intimidating when they had the same look on all their faces. It would be obvious to anyone with half a brain that they easily operated as one unit. Always on each other's side. Glancing at Pettigrew through the corner of her eye she was effectively brought back to reality. There would be a time when the Marauders weren’t such a force to be reckoned with. It was the main factor in her being here after all. 

Taking a deep breath Hermione squared her shoulders and prepared herself for quite possibly the most uncomfortable moment of her life.


	6. I'm awful at this part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't figure out how to mark this as a WIP. It won't be done for a while though. I'm sorry the update took so long. I don't want to lie, I get distracted reading..

6.

" I can't say I'm one to tiptoe around a subject so I will just jump in the deep end. My first statement will confuse you at first then I'm sure all of you will come to the conclusion I'm yanking your chain. Let me finish my sentence then feel free to ask anything to help confirm my story, after that we can move on, fair enough?" The tension in the room was almost physically painful. Hermione couldn't get through this fast enough. There was no way to be sure they would take the news well or even welcome her interference in their lives, even if they did turn out quite miserable in her opinion. Glancing around she caught a slight nod from all the Marauder's and counted to three in her head to build up the last bit of nerve she needed. 

"My name is Hermione Granger, I am from 20 years in the future and my best friend's name is Harry James Potter." It took all of her resolve not to laugh once her sentence registered with the room's occupants. Laughing now would only make them think it was a prank and she couldn't waste the time that would take. She had to get this over with before she lost her bravado and ran from the room. Seeing Remus and Sirius so young and happy, untouched by the war was painful. This was how they were meant to be, surrounded by those who not only understood but accepted them. These are the people who should have grown Harry's confidence and taught him all the things he shouldn't be doing but could get away with non the less. 

"Come off it Kitten. There's no way to follow through on something like this. A joke has to be believable for it to work."

She should have known Sirius would be the first to find his voice. James was mostly an unknown factor but if she had to guess Remus would be the next with something to say. Most likely to try and reason with the situation, make it more logical for himself. He wasn't too unlike her in that regard. Remus always operated best when he could put a rhyme to the reason. 

"What questions could we possibly ask you to confirm any of that. We wouldn't know anything about your future. It's a quite clever ruse if you think about it Padfoot." Right on time. Hermione had to admit it was slightly disappointing. The Marauder's would have more impact if one didn't know them quite so well before getting the experience of their youth. 

"Would you two shut it. Listen to what she said Moony, her best friend's name was Potter. That must mean she knows us." Well that was a surprise as least. She has heard many things about Prongs in her own time but never that he was quite so logical. Maybe handling the boys wouldn't be as easy as she had hoped. 

Offering a beaming smile for James, she tried to show her encouragement. "Too true Prongs. So ask away boys. Any of those dirty little secrets you Marauder's promised not to tell a soul are fair game. I have insider information after all." She couldn't hold back another cheeky wink at Remus. Being able to outsmart and surprise him was an all new feeling for Hermione. In the future he had far more experience than her. He also had too many years of solitude spent observing others to pull one over on him. 

"No one knows all of the Marauder's secrets love. Anyone who knows us is aware of our names for each other. You will be caught in this lie before we even get to a second question." No one should look as good rolling their eyes as that infuriating man. Hermione would get under Sirius' skin if it was the last thing she did here in 1976. His superiority was rage inducing. 

Getting her temper under control Hermione tried to portray a careless tone as she met his eyes. " Although I solemnly swear that I am up to no good, I assure you, I am not lying to any of you Sirius Orion Black."

The flustered look on his face was rather flattering for her ego. Being coy wasn't really something she was known for. If Hermione knew one thing about the Marauder's however it was that her normally abrasive and admittedly swottish attitude wouldn't be received well. This is the best she could come up with in all her months of planning. She simply had to rely on their insatiable curiosity in their youth. If she could make herself a mystery while conveying as much information as was needed they would be tempted to keep her around. Everyone loved a mystery to solve and the mystery of someone's secrets were always the most satisfying. 

She should have known Remus would be the one to come to his defense. Always the protector that one. "Alright, I'll bite love. What exactly do you mean by that?"

Hermione heard herself giggle before she really made the choice to. "Of course you'll bite Remus," another chuckle and wink were sent his way to keep him from taking it as a negative, " I'm obviously not meant to be here. I should be in 1997. I would say that isn't so good, not to mention I chose to be here. More than chose really I made it happen. I would also think it rather obvious I was referring to your handy map. They are Marauder's words anyway."


	7. Happy Birthday Sirius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's late, and I know it's another short one but I just really wanted to get something out for Sirius' birthday! I hope to have more out soon.

7.

Hermione finally did let herself laugh at the boy's facial expressions. For such renowned liars they were not the best at keeping their faces stoic. They could afford to learn a thing or two from the Snape of her time. Then again Remus himself had gotten better at it with his age. Sirius Black himself had never really managed to control himself. She wasn’t entirely sure he cared either. What was the point when he was either in Azkaban or locked in Grimmauld Place, unable to leave. Fighting to get herself under control Hermione did her best to take deep breaths, it took more than a few to get the wheezing to stop. 

“Okay, okay, I’ll try to stop messing with you boys and take this as seriously as it deserves, promise.” it seemed from the look he was giving her, Remus at least didn't think she would hold to her word. " Look, I said to ask questions so fire away. I know you can think of a few moments I should know nothing about Black."

"Too right you are little witch. The map is weird enough but we did lose it to Filch last year, it doesn't necessarily mean you're from the future, just knowing about it." He got that look on his face that said he was up to no good. Against her wishes Hermione started to get a thrill from the challenge that was Sirius Black in his youth. "Alright kitten, tell me something about myself that no one else should know. If you know us as well as you say that shouldn't be too hard. Remember, nothing any other witch could tell me. I'm prone to pillow talk." The wink he shot her when he finished made a girlish giggle Hermione didn't recognize pass her lips. Merlin, could she embarrass herself anymore today?

When she felt the flood of blood rush to her cheeks she had enough. She always had a slightly vindictive and petty side, it seems no matter what year and age, Sirius knew just the way to bring it to the forefront of her personality. 

"You've got yourself a deal Sirius Black, I'll even tell you something James doesn't know." She couldn't help the slight guilt she felt when he started to fidget nervously. She only knew really because her insatiable curiosity had her listening in on a private conversation. Too late to back out now. " You were shagging Remus half of fifth year. Quite an achievement really, he's a shy one our Remus." She gave the werewolf her best cocky grin and wink combination to try and alleviate some of the tension that came into his neck and shoulders. 

"No judgement, I mean look at him. It's a shame, you thinking James would care and all. Rib you constantly, maybe, but true judgement, not really his style." Hermione put on her most supportive smile before she looked Sirius in the eyes. It was a look usually reserved for Remus the day after a full moon or Harry when he started to blame himself for all the loss caused by the war. 

Sirius just stood there like a gaping fish for so long Hermione started to worry she had broken him. Remus had never resembled a tomato more than he did the moment she threw his looks into the conversation. She meant what she said, he was always the more reserved of the two in her time, never feeling that he deserved the attention Tonks showered him with. 

Finally Sirius cleared his throat and turned to look at James. "Look mate, it was nothing personal. We just didn't want it to get weird when we called it quits. Moony and I knew it wasn't forever. If we were the only ones who knew, there would be less tension."

Was the Sirius Black blushing? Maybe she told them more than she should. It was well known in her time that Sirius wasn't shy with his affection and he was more attracted to the person than what was in the pants. It was taking everything she had to not start apologizing but it would do her no good here. These weren't her boys from back home. She had to stay strong and brave so they would take her seriously. 

James was starting to turn a deep shade of red himself but Hermione couldn't help the pride she felt when he kept eye contact with Sirius despite his obvious discomfort, he just looked so much like Harry. He finally cleared his throat and lost some of his blush. "Something to talk about later Pads. Maybe we should just focus on own revelation at a time, yeah?"

Hermione's face lit up in her best "proud mom" smile while she watched the exchange. " Fair enough then, your turn Remus. You must have thought of something to try and trip me up by now." 

As much as she would love to talk to James first she just wasn't confident enough. She didn't know him as well as Remus and Sirius. It seemed too early to tell him he didn't make it around to meeting her originally. 

Remus gave her a calculated look before collecting himself and putting on a blank mask. " Everyone at school knows our names, that doesn't mean you know us. If what you say is true then tell me why we have the names we do."

Hermione rolled her eyes at the predictability of the question. Remus would always, first and foremost, be concerned of others knowing of his condition. 

" Well Remus that questions is decidedly dull. Sirius here is called Padfoot because of the feet on his dog animagus form. Truly nothing more fitting." Again she couldn't help the wink she seemed to be stuck with in this time period. What were the marauders doing to her already? " Prongs here of course has his giant antlers and Wormtail's rather unfortunate monicor comes from being a rat." 

Hermione took a bracing breath and made sure Remus was meeting her eye contact. He already looked a worrying mix of intrigued and scared. 

" I want you to listen to this next part very carefully Remus Lupin. You are not now nor will you ever be a monster. I won't hear you speak ill of yourself in front of me. Being a werewolf does not make you inherently bad. You are a good man, one of the best I know, in fact." Hermione finished her statement with the biggest smile she had given any of them yet. Remus had always been one of her favorites. He had a calming demeanor that didn't seem to be missing from him even at his young age. 

Even though he looked mostly baffled by her strong delivery the other marauders in the room were giving her the most welcome looks she had received from them thus far. Maybe she really could ingratiate herself into their group. There seemed to be hope anyway.


End file.
